The Beauty and The Best
by Kakasol728
Summary: The School Cultural festival is here again! Natsume won the SA RPG so he gets Tsubasa as a slave, but can his slave trick him into getting the princess of his dreams? Read and find out!Review please!:


Author's Note:

Anther Story from me! I don't really know how to describe it so just read and enjoy! Leave a review for me? Thanks! Sorry if it's really short and lame but I enjoyed it, i really hope you do too.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice

* * *

The Beauty and the Best

The Alice Academy School Festival is going on! No classes, No quizzes, No Jinno!

Everyone was having a lot of fun especially at the Special Abilities Class. They just ended their Fairy Tale RPG.

"Mikan!!! You're so KAWAII!!!" Anna-chan and Nonoko said happily

True, Mikan was being a Fairytale Princess. Belle, she wore a yellow gown, her hair was tied in a very beautiful way with a yellow ribbon and had gold earrings. Being Belle fitted her perfectly because she had brown hair, hazel brown eyes, white skin and she's not ten anymore. Fifteen year-old Mikan looked absolutely wonderful.

"Arigato! You both look great too…"

"Yes but you look absolutely wonderful!!!" they were wearing pixie fairy costumes, a requirement to enter the game

"Sankyuu…"

"Mikan-chan did anyone win today? The game was really hard! We didn't even get to you."

"Hai…Natsume won"

"Really! That's why he's wearing a prince's costume so what did he get?"

"Tsubasa-senpai as a slave"

"WHAT! Hahaha…Ohhh…Mikan wanted to be Natsume's slave again!!!"

"What? No! I already became his slave the first RPG we did…"

"But now you really like him Mikan-chan!"

"…" she blushed furiously

"Aww we should stop teasing, Mikan-chan where's Hotaru?!"

"Oh…She's with Ruka; she's helping him with his demo"

"Ohhh…Mikan are they going out?!"

"I dunno!" blushing again

"They are!"

"I said I don't know!"

On the other side of where the girls were a certain raven haired boy was watching the pretty brunette princess.

"She's going to melt if you keep staring at her Natsume"

"What? Shut up Andou"

"I don't blame you…she's really grown up, hey if I wasn't older than her I'd-AHHH!"

"If you don't shut up, I'll burn you alive Andou…"

"Come on Natsume, why don't you tell Mikan you like her?"

"I don't like that little girl"

"Oh really? So you don't mind other guys moving in on her?"

"Who would like that moron?"

"See for yourself…" pointing to the group of boys staring at Mikan

"…" he lowered his head, his hair covering his eyes

"AAAHHH!!!" The said boys were running around, their clothes on fire

"Hahaha! You really _really_ like her huh?"

"shut up"

"Okay!" Tsubasa stood up and started walking

"Where do you think your going Andou?"

"Since you don't like her, I'm taking my chances"

"What?"

"You don't mind do you?"

"You're older than her you freak"

"So? Age doesn't matter"

"You're sick Andou"

"No I'm perfectly fine are you?"

Then Natsume pushed him to the ground and walked up to where Mikan was, he managed to stay in front of her. He breathed in then Mikan spoke,

"Natsume what are you do-"

Natsume cut her off by cupping her chin and kissed her; she didn't protest so he wrapped his arms around her petite waist and pulled her close. She gasped, Natsume took this chance and deepened the kiss, and instead of pushing him away Mikan closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed back.

Engrossed in their own world the people around them were dropping their jaws, Sumire and the rest of Natsume's fan club fainted. Hotaru walked into the scene with Ruka, shocked at first but recovered quickly and started clicking away with her camera. Ruka just smiled at the scene.

"Tsubasa!"

"Misaki?"

"What did you do?"

"Oh that! I threatened Natsume that I would date Mikan and he took it seriously…"

"(_Punches Tsubasa)_"

"What was that for?"

"For pretending you liked our little sister"

"Aww, Misaki are you jealous? You know I only like you!"

"I know…"

"Really?"

"Yes and this" giving him a kiss on the cheek

"Is for finally getting those two together"

Okay, now back to our star love birds.

Their emotions were growing, their hearts were beating faster, they're faces were getting red. And the reason for this was not just that they were finally showing each other how they felt, it was because they needed.

"Air…"

Mikan said as she pulled a little bit away, their arms were still wrapped around each other but they weren't kissing anymore they were breathing roughly now.

"Mikan?" he said when he caught his breathe

"Hai?"

"I love you…"

"I love you too…"

"Natsume?"

"Yeah?"

"You're not joking right?"

"No…"

"Good!"

Then she tiptoed and kissed him again, Natsume bent his head down so that she wouldn't tiptoe. Poor bystanders, they just recovered from the first incident now they had their jaws dropped again, the fan girls just woke up now they fell into another fainting stage. Hotaru hurriedly changed film and Misaki, Tsubasa and Ruka just laughed at the whole scene.

"Natsume-kun I didn't know your a great kisser!"

"I'm not…"

"Hmm?"

"I'm the best"

-End!-

* * *

Wha! Done! I love this Fic, it's short but really I love it sooo much! 

Hope you do too, sorry if you don't.

Please leave a review!

Bye for now!


End file.
